The Merging of Two Worlds
by darkangelmei
Summary: Bloom has found an old tome kept by a Lunarian scribe that tells of an ancient power. Serena has a vision in a dream of her mother and is given a shocking truth. A new scout? What do these things have to do with the other? Will these worlds remain apart? or Will this become: The Merging of Two Worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Long ago, before the age of the silver millennium, there was peace. It was so profound for it was protected by two powerful forces: The Imperial Silver

Crystal and The Imperial Fire Crystal. Together they forged a power so strong that evil dare not show its face for fear of its power. The wielders of these

mighty crystals were the children of their original creators The King of the Sun and The Queen of the Moon. The royal prince and princess were together

taught how to harness and control this awesome force. After time, Princess Serenity of the Moon fell in love with Prince Radius of the Sun and they were wed.

Together they formed an alliance with the other planets so strong that it came to be known as The Silver Millennium. Two years passed that now Queen

Serenity and King Radius were wed that they gave to the Lunar and Solar kingdoms their first heir: Princess Lyra. At the stroke of midnight on the first

anniversary of Princess Lyra's birth a second heir to both kingdoms was born and named Princess Serena. Queen Serenity and King Radius were over joyed.

Both girls slept peacefully in their crib as their pround parents watched over them. They were twins born a year apart though not identical. Princess Lyra had

long flowing hair that resembled the color of flame and eyes the color of an ember while Serena had blond hair like the color of starlight and deep, beautiful

cerulean eyes. They held hands as they slept with a moon crescent and sun design on each of their foreheads. The king and queen decided that each girl

would be trained to rule the kingdom their sign represent but it was until the age of 17 that they would be separated for a time to learn first hand what each

kingdom was like. Until then they would live in the Moon kingdom together. These were not the only royals born at the time. A Princess from each of the inner

planets was born not long after Princess Serena. As for the outer planets, A Princess for the planet Pluto was already turning four while a Princess for the

Planets Uranus and Neptune were three years old already. The Queen of planet Saturn gave birth to a Princess for her planet three years after Princess

Serena was born. What of Planet Earth you may ask? On Earth not just one heir was born but two, two Princes were born. The only male heirs in the alliance. They were both the

same age as Princess Lyra. The Queens of all the planets in the alliance held a special force used to protect Queen Serenity and their own home world. Queen

Serenity held the power of not only the moon but the sun as well until her daughters were old enough to wield it. They each would when danger call upon

them turn into the Sailor Scouts with Sailor Moon as their leader. When their daughters were old enough they would become members of Princess Lyra and

Princess Serena's court and Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon would lead the Sailor Scouts into battle together. Time passed and…" "I think its best we stop here for

now" said a girl with long red hair and blue eyes. "Aww come on Bloom it was just getting interesting." "Stella it's getting late and we have to get up early for

that training session with Griselda tomorrow. Now that we have these new powers we have to…" Before Bloom could continue she was inturupted by a girl with

long blond hair. "…develop them and the blah blah blah. I know. Well goodnight everyone." After having said this six girls retreated to their dorms but as Bloom

lay in her bed she couldn't get to sleep. She had too many thoughts running in her head due to this book she had found in the library in her castle back on her

home planet of Domino. _"What is it that Mrs. F wants to talk to us about? Does it have anything to do with this book? What are those crystals it talks about?_"

Soon Bloom found herself in a deep sleep though she feared who the next enemy she and the other members of The Winx Club would have to face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning started extremely early. Before the sun had risen, the Winx girls were all standing in the quad with Ms. Griselda explaining their training

exercise. "You must focus your powers on a single point girls. This shall make your powers more powerful and effective. Bloom you know what I mean by this

so please help the other girls understand what it is they are trying to achieve." "Yes Ms. Griselda. But first things first…" Bloom turned to the girls and nodded

her head. "Magic Winx! Bloomix!" All of a sudden a gulf of light surrounded the six girls. "Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" "Stella! Fairy of the Shining Sun!"

"Musa! Fairy of Music!" "Techna! Fairy of Technology!" "Aisha! Fairy of Waves!" As the light faded the girls were transformed into their Bloomix fairy forms. Far

away from Alfea College in a realm where magic was only just beginning to bloom once again, a girl with long hair as red as the flame and eyes the color of an

ember felt a strong burst of energy. She turned and searched for the source but found nothing. "Lyra come on honey the movers are here. We don't want to

be late." "Coming mother." Lyra couldn't believe her parents were making her move half way across the world at the age of sixteen. At the same time that she

felt uneasy about their moving to Japan. She had been having a weird dream were a woman would appear but she felt as if she knew her somehow. She said

to _"Follow the ray of the sun." _She didn't know what that meant but she always felt safe when the first beams of the sun would touch her every sunrise. Lyra

took one last look at her old home where she had lived all her life. Here in the Rio Grande Valley she had been born and raised and now it was being ripped

away from her. She had never made any friends so it was easy on that part. Lyra stepped into the moving van and watched as her old home disappeared from

the rear view mirror. She and her family arrived at the airport and boarded the non-stop flight to Japan. The only saving grace was that her father's company

paid for their first class tickets to Japan though her family could afford them on their own. After some time the plane finally landed at the airport and two limos

were awaiting them. Lyra was told before that upon landing she would be given her own mansion and limo as her birthday present. She was used to being

alone since she was an only child. Though when she was younger their family was as close as ever, these days her parents had very little time for her. They

had told her which school she would attend and given her school uniforms as well as a substantial bank account. Lyra waved goodbye to her family and her

limo drove her to her new home all her things already brought in. As she entered her new home she sighed wondering what it would be like to have friends who

would always be there for her. As she slept, the same woman she had always seen appeared once more. "My dear you will soon find all you search. This I

promise you." Then she was gone and a dreamless sleep followed though something happened. As Lyra slept, the symbol of an intricate sun appeared on her

forehead. For a brief moment, a strange and powerful energy was emitted from her and was felt by four girls. "At last she has appeared." "I was beginning to

worry that she was gone forever." "Soon she will be revealed to the world but for now let her sleep." "Tomorrow marks the beginning of her journey. Sleep my

dear. Tomorrow slowly all will begin to make sense." The four girls disappeared into the night as a girl a few blocks down with long golden hair and cerulean

eyes dreamt peacefully. She had a crescent moon shining on her forehead. A woman also appeared in her dreams. "My dear sweet Serenity. A new scout will

be discovered soon. With her discovery, a new mission will begin." As the woman in their dreams spoke these words both the signs on the girls glowed

immensely bright. Meanwhile, a certain fairy nearly fainted during her training exercise. "Stella, are you all right?" "Yea. I'm fine girls." Stella shook her head and

rejoined the exercise though a strange feeling hung over her. She attempted to pay it no mind and completed her training session as the feeling grew

stronger. _"What could it mean?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She was used to this routine. The alarm clock would sound off and she would bang it to shut up then go back to sleep. Then before she would know it her

mother would be yanking the covers away telling her she was extremely late. After the rude awakening and realization kicking in, it would be a comical array of

trying to put her uniform on right, grabbing her backpack, and having to rush out the door before having to embarrassingly return for her most important item:

her lunch. Then she would always miraculously make it before the first bell. But somehow today seemed different. It wasn't just a routine day. Serena could

swear something was going to happen. She thought about the dream she had last night. For several years now Serena had been known the world over as the

champion of justice: Sailor Moon. It was also discovered that she was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom: Keeper of The Imperial Silver Crystal. Normally

she wouldn't think about much except her boyfriend and what to have for lunch but today was different. She thought hard on what Queen Serenity said to

her. _"My dear sweet Serenity. A new scout will be discovered soon. With her discovery, a new mission will begin." _Serena couldn't get those words out of her

head. She thought that every scout had been rediscovered already but she dare not doubt the vision. As all of this was running through her head she had

surprisingly made it to her seat long before the first bell rang. She was still deep in thought when she was called by her best friend Molly letting her know the

teacher had just walked in. Serena let out a sigh knowing the torture was about to begin. "Class before we begin today's lesson, I have someone I would like

you to meet. Come in my dear and say hello to the class." As Serena turned to the door she could swear she felt a strong connection click inside her. "Hello

everyone. My name is Lyra Destiny Furrh. It's very nice to meet you all." "Lyra is coming to us from America and I would appreciate it if you would make her

feel welcome." The whole class then replied "Yes Ma'am." "You can sit in between Serena and Rei, my dear." At being told her seating arrangement, Lyra

hurried and sat between the two girls. But when she did, she felt a strong connection to the blond girl named Serena. She wasn't sure why but it was too

much of a coincidence after last night's dream. She shook her head deciding to think more of this later and paid attention to the lesson. After hours of torture,

Serena was glad the school day was finally over. Before she could leave to go grab something to eat Rei stopped her. "Serena, don't forget about the scout

meeting tonight at my place. Don't be late." "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I won't." They were unaware that a certain someone hadn't left yet and had overheard their

conversation. _"Scout meeting? I wonder what that's about."_ They left together then parted ways in the quad. As Lyra gathered her belongings she couldn't

shake a strange feeling hanging over her like a dark cloud. These thoughts filled her head all the way home. After getting picked up by her boyfriend, Darien,

and getting something to eat, Serena knew she was in for it now. She was big time late for the scout meeting that had kind of slipped her mind. _"Oh Rei is _

_gonna give me an earful this time." _Sure enough as she and Darien reached the top of the temple's stairs she was busted. "I thought I told you not to be late

Meat Ball Moon Brain!" Serena fumed at the name Rei insisted on calling her every time she was angry and just as she was about to let her have it… "Enough

we don't have time for this." Both girls turned to find Amara staring them down like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar. They decided to drop

the petty argument and took their seats on the temple floor. "Now as I was trying to say before… the Time Gate has revealed to me something I don't believe

you're ready to hear." Everyone there gave each other confused glances. "Over time, we have discovered that we are not just ordinary people. Rei we

discovered that you are Sailor Mars. Lita we discovered you are Sailor Jupiter. Amy we discovered you are Sailor Mercury. Mina we have discovered you are

Sailor Venus. Hotaru we discovered you are Sailor Saturn. Amara we discovered you are Sailor Uranus. Michelle we discovered you are Sailor Neptune. Then

I let it be known that I Trista Meioh am Sailor Pluto. Serena and Darien, not only are you Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask but you are also Princess Serenity of

the Moon Kingdom and Prince Endymion of Earth." "We all know this Pluto." "Yes but what you do not know is that there is another we have yet to find."

"What?!" "That's right, there is another scout...Sailor Sun also known as The Princess of the Solarian Kingdom: Keeper of The Imperial Fire Crystal." Everyone

was speechless. In a far of place a knock was heard. "Come in." "Headmistress you called for me." "Yes Griselda I believe it's time the girls be told." "A-Are

you sure?" "Yes. I think it's time

they be told the truth especially Stella." "Should I go get them then?" "Yes Griselda." "As you wish headmistress." A dark power was at work once again and

only the Winx could find the key powerful enough to stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Griselda was shocked as she made her way to the Winx's dorm room. Didn't they deal enough with Earth with the Wizards of The Black Circle and Tritanus?

With bring back magic and stopping pollution: the source of Tritanus' power? Though her mind questioned the head mistress on this, she would never speak it

aloud. Griselda walked until she reached the door. She regained her composer and knocked on the door. Flora answered it. "Oh Ms. Griselda. What can we do

for you?" "Mrs. Faragonda would like to see you all in her office. Please come with me." All six girls looked worried but followed Griselda to the head mistress'

office. When they got to the door they knocked and after a short pause heard a response. "Come in and take a seat." The Winx all filed into the office and sat

down. "That'll be all Griselda. Thank You." With this Griselda walked away and closed the door behind her. "Now girls I believe you are all wondering why I

called you here today. I have called you here on a mission that will take you back to Earth. Only this time you will not be looking for an enemy but an ally. An

ally that will be found in the hearts of eleven individuals. You will be addressing soldiers of justice with powers of each planet in Earth's Solar System. Though

ten will be found right away the one who holds the key is yet to be found by all." "Excuse me Mrs. Faragonda what do you mean by all this?" "I'm getting there

Stella." "On Earth there is a group called the Sailor Scouts. They hold magnificent power individually but together they have defended the planet countless

times. The one Sailor Scout who holds the key is called Sailor Sun. She was the princess of the original Solarian kingdom and has been reborn on Earth. You,

Stella, are her direct descendent." Stella let out a gasp. "The one scout you will more than likely find first is Sailor Moon. As her name implies, she holds the

powers of the moon. She, like Sailor Sun, was the princess of the Lunarian Kingdom and until she bears a child, your mother, Stella, is the last descendant of

the Lunarian kingdom. You will find them as ordinary human girls at first but soon their secret will be revealed. But know this, the final Sailor Scout must be

found and protected for only she and Sailor Moon hold the key to save the Earth from complete destruction." The girls gasped. They had very little to go on to

find these scouts and they had no time to waste. "The boys will accompany you on this mission. Your destination is a mansion in Japan your family has bought

for you all Stella. They know of the importance of this mission and want nothing to hinder its success. You will all be enrolling in a school a few blocks away

and it is there that you will find the ones you seek. You will leave tomorrow at dawn's first light. I have all the confidence that you will succeed. Now try to

get some sleep girls. Goodnight." Stella was way too shocked to say anything as the Winx Club walked back to their dorm. She had no idea about any of this.

Just as she was about to go to lay down and maybe sleep, the girls heard another knock on the door. Musa jumped up. "I'll get it." When Musa opened the

door she found Stella's parents. "Stella, we need to talk and we need you girls to hear this too. It concerns the mission you must undertake." Queen Luna

stated. "Our planet of Solaria hasn't always been named this way. It once had a horrid name long forgotten and was once a dark, war filled planet. The sun

never shone and day in and day out brother fought brother for money and power. The whole planet might have destroyed itself had it not been for her. A

crowned princess came one day. She was from the Solarian kingdom and around her neck she held a fire pendent. Using this fire pendent she brought peace

over the land and with it the first sunrise took place. But the planet was so scarred that she had to use a crystal she held in a broach and only after bringing

a second sun to life did our planet return to life. She had brought a member of her Solarian nobility and had crowned him King. Everyone accepted this and she

returned home to her kingdom taking her court with her." King Radius stood from his seat and took over the telling of the story. "It wasn't long after that that

the new king learned of his home kingdom's destruction and the salvation of his people and the Lunarian kingdoms was all thanks to the crowned princess and

her mother, the Queen. At the cost of their lives they sent most of their court and subjects to Earth including the younger princess. Except one Lunarian they

sent to the new king on the planet we now call home with a vision of their pain and future plans. She was crowned Queen as per the vision had instructed and

with their union they gave the planet a new name in honor of the crowned princess, Solaria."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stella and the girls could only stare at King Radius ad Queen Luna once their story was over. Stella in particular had no idea of any of this. She wondered if

what her parents were saying was true and the twin suns of Solaria didn't shine always but were created then why is the king's life in danger if something

happens to both of them. Queen Luna could read her daughter like an open book and knew she had many question, in particular the two sun's and the king's

connection. "My dear once the Crowned Princess of the kingdom after which our planet was named left, there was only one way to keep the suns shining. The

suns vital energy had to be joined with the life force of the king with the original kingdom of Solaria's blood coursing through his veins. Since the Imperial Fire

Pendent belonging to the Crowned Princess of Solaria was no longer around to power them itself, this was the only way found to keep our planet from once

again turning into darkness for a tiny piece of the Princess's pendant's power existed in every citizen of her kingdom. This was also a failsafe to keep the

planet from once again plummeting into war over who would be king for only one born from the Solarian line could be king while only one from the Lunarian line

could be crowned the true queen. For you see my dear after the first queen of Solaria died after giving birth to a son the king had no choice but to take another

bride who could give birth to a daughter, a princess. For you see it is unknown why at the time male heirs were born with the power of Solaria while the female

heirs were born with the power of the lunar kingdom. That is why you are so special my darling. You are the first heir to the throne in history to be born with

the powers of both the sun and the moon. Thus you are able to take who you wish to rule by your side instead of us having to force someone upon you."

Bloom had never heard of the origins of any other planets beside what little she knew of her own home world so she sat surprised at what her best friend's

planet went through in the beginning. Musa, Techna, and Flora gasped at the knowledge they just gained while Aisha and Stella sat eyes wide at the history

of the planet of light. King Radius knew this information might be too much for his daughter and her friends to take in but he and his queen felt that they

needed to know this before they stated off on their mission. He sighed before giving to Stella a book containing the history of not only their own planet, but of

every planet in the magical dimension including the worlds of old. "Winx, this ancient tome contains the history of every world that ever existed in the magical

dimension including worlds that no longer exist. I believe it will help you on your journey. There are several books that can help you in each of your home

world's archives. Take care to gather them tonight before you must leave on your journey tomorrow." "Okay daddy." The Winx nodded and knew only one way

they could gather the remaining tomes and still get back before anyone would notice. The king and queen of Solaria said their goodbyes and took their leave,

leaving the girls to form a plan. Luckily they were through with classes for the day and it was still only afternoon. Bloom called up Sky and told him and the

rest of the specialists to search the libraries of Red Fountain and his home planet while she and the girls made their way to both the library and ancient

archive. After gathering the needed tomes, the girls decided teleporting was the best way to travel to obtain the other tomes, so they called upon their old

powers and found the one they needed. "Magic Winx! Believix!" "Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon Flame!" "Stella! Fairy of the Shining Sun!" "Musa! Fairy of Music!"

"Aisha! Fairy of Waves!" "Techna! Fairy of Technology!" "Flora! Fairy of Nature!" "Alright, Winx! Zoomix!" At this their wings changed to one of the three sets of

wings that came with this form and the girls teleported to their first destination, the planet Melody, in search for the other tomes on each planet.


End file.
